Nan Molla
by Bubble Oh
Summary: : Hidup seorang sehun sudah sangat susah ditambah lagi ia tak sengaja menghidupkan sebuah patung tampan kepunyaan isHun.KaiHun


Author : MissSehunnie

Cast : Oh SeHun As sehun

Wu Yi Fan As Kris

Kim jongin As Kai

Byun Baekhyun As Baekhyun

Genre: Romance,Drama,

Rate : T

Chapter 1/?

Sumaary: Hidup seorang sehun sudah sangat susah ditambah lagi ia tak sengaja menghidupkan sebuah patung tampan kepunyaan ayahnya.

Prologue

Bulan Desember telah tiba,yang berati musim dingin juga datang bersamaan dengan hawa dingin yang menyelimuti kota mengeratkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya sesekali ia mengosokan tanganya dan menempelkan dipipi untuk mencari kehangatan. Ia baru saja memejamkan mata jika tak mendengar suara nyaring dari benda kotak nan tipis di dekat lampu tidurnya.

"Yeoboseyo,sehun-ssi"

Siapa yang menelfonya malam malam begini,eh tunggu jam baru menunjukan 19.00 KST yang berati belum memasuki malam kan?

"Ne,ada yang bisa saya bantu?"sejenak sehun melihat dari siapa panggilan tersebut.

"Maaf Sehun-Ssi menganggu waktumu tapi aku hanya ingin memberitahu jika besok kau harus sudah menyeselesaikan naskah ." sahut dari sembrang sana.

"Mwo?Bukankah aku masih mempunyai 2 hari lagi untuk menyeselesaikan naska itu?"Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya dan menyibakan selimut yang ia berjalan menju kalender yang digantung dekat lemarinya dan _'benar ,aku tak masih mempunyai waktu 2 hari lagi' _

"Ne,tapi ini keputusan dari harap kau bisa mengirimkan naskah itu kasih dan selamat malam sehun-Ssi."

"Ne,terimaka kasih Luna-Ssi"

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya dan berguling guling sebelum akhrinya kembali bangkit dan menuju laptopnya berada .,Ia memulai menuangkan kata kata di otaknya ke lembar kerja . Sehun memang berkerja sebagai penulis,entah itu untuk novel atau naskah untuk drama,dan saat ini sehun sedang menggarap naskah untuk drama musical. Apakah sehun tidak sekolah? Tentu saja ia masih sekolah,ia baru duduk di tahun kedua di SM senior school. Ia bekerja untuk membiayayai kehidupanya,dan kemana orang tuanya? Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Oh meninggal karna sebuah kecelakaan pesawat saat mereka ingin kembali dari USA menuju Oh adalah pematung internasional yang tidak usah diragukan lagi kemampuannya dalam memahat sebuah Nyonya Oh adalah seorang emmm..entahlah ia mempunyai kemampuan seperti seorang penyihir,tunggu! Kalian jangan berpikiran macam-macam tentang Nyonya Oh,ia bukanlah penyihir jahat dan kejam seperti yang sering kalian baca di cerita dongeng,Mana mungkin seorang penyihir kejam rela tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk membuat ramuan yang bisa menghidupkan kembali seekor anjing yang telah mati ditabrak?

BUGGHHHHHH

Sehun mendengar ada sebuah benda jatuh dari depan segera menuju kedepan rumahnya dan mendapati atap rumah depannya telah merosot jatuh karna banyaknya butiran butiran salju yang berada di atap rumahnya. Tak ingin bertambah parah sehun segera menuju ruang bawah tanahnya untuk mangambil alat perkakas yang mungkin bisa membantunya saat membuka pintu ruang bawah tanah dengan hati hati mengingat pintu ini sudah cukup tua. Debu bertebaran,inilah suasana di ruang bawah tanah yang memang sudah 2 tahun lebih sehun tidak mengijakan kakinya keruangan ini karna ruang ini adalah ruang kerja semasa ayahnya hidup melangkahkan kaki pada patung yang terlihat lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya ,ia mengkerutkan kening bingung,pasalnya patung ini memakai tuxedo lengkap berwarna hitam dengan sepatunya dan jangan lupakan jam yang bisa dibilang dari merek kelas dunia bertengger manis di pergelanggan tanganya

_'demi apapun bahkan ayah tidak pernah membelikan-ku barang barang mewah ini'_ ungkap sehun dalam menemukan amplop merah didekat patung itu,karna rasa penasaran ia membuka amplop tersebut

"De esscano moriquest of marrie cieust eugrina macia jeawi asscano wu yi fan marrilise kalyues estano dolicous bulakes moneus foh telrimos meri meri nan holiuse"

yang ada dipikran sehun saat membaca tulisan tersebut dan Oohh iya baru ingat bahwa tujuan ia kemari untuk mengambil perkakas yang ada dipojok kotak perkakas ia dapat ia segera berlari menuju kedepan rumahnya.

Tanpa sehun sadari,Mata patung tampan itu mengkilat.

_TBC_


End file.
